The Tumblr Trolls
by monkeymaiden14
Summary: Mother Nature and Tooth are hard core (in all senses of the word) JackRabbit shippers. Jack and Bunny discover their little secret after Jamie and Sophie convince Jack to join Tumblr. Needless to say, shit goes down...JackRabbit style. Total crack fest, Rating MIGHT go up. NOT connected to any of my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

"Draw me like one of your French girls, Honey Buns." Snickered Jack, laying on the couch in Aster's living room, blue and white laptop balanced on his knees, swirling some chocolate milk in a glass like a wine taster, one hand behind his head with a pair of aviators Jamie had given him perched on his nose.

"Would be an insult to France." Chuckled Aster, looking up from his sketches. Jack had just come back from Europe, spreading snow and fun times, gaining a few little believers, and had returned with an arm full of preserved flowers in their own little ice cases, beautiful as the moment they were plucked, and kept them frozen in the Warren for him to capture on paper.

"Come on, my ass is FINE." Snickered Jack, grinning evilly. "After all, it's gotta be since you're the one pounding it through the mattress every night."

"Exactly." Countered the Pooka, sending a devilish smirk at the winter spirit. "Ya nullify the beauty of Paris, ya bloody drongo."

"Awe, what's next cotton tail? Roses and chick flicks?" teased Jack, hand over his heart. "I might just swoon!" Both got a good laugh out of that, both ignoring their projects for the time being.

"What are ya doing on that thing anyway?" asked Aster, nodding at the laptop.

"Oh, Sophie and Jamie got addicted to this new internet thing called Tumblr!" said Jack excitedly as he pushed the aviators down. "They said it's totally cool. Something about cries and feels."

"Humans." Jack nodded, and resumed typing. "What's Tumblr?"

"Blog site." Replied Jack. "I'm making an account."

"Blog?"

"You know, like Facebook, but for awesome people, not stalkers."

"Facebook?! Why the bloody hell would any dill want their face turned into a ruddy book?!" Jack laughed, unsure if the Pooka was serious or just trying to pull a funny. Then again, the Pooka WAS more of the naturalist type. Pretty much everything he owned or ate was in some way, shape or form organic. Damn, talking him into a mattress had been an uphill battle, but after a rather painful injury as a result of Aster's nest involving a stick mixed in the hay during a heated make out session quickly changed his tune.

"YOU need to get out of the Warren once and a while, Bun-Bun." Stated Jack, Aster sending him a glare. Jack ignored the look and resumed typing and finishing up his account details. Finally it was complete, and Jack took a sip of his chocolate milk. Suddenly a link labelled 'JackRabbit' caught his eye. Taking another sip of his milk, Jack clicked on the link. Aster jumped as a spray of chocolate milk hit him square in the back, the egg thankfully protected, as Jack fell off the couch with a VERY undignified squeal.

"What the bloody Hell was that for ya dill?!" huffed Aster, turning on Jack and sending his mate a glare. Jack was red in the face, half on the couch with his back and head on the floor, staring dumbly at the computer screen.

"Bunny!" choked Jack. "Look!" Aster peeked at the screen and his jaw dropped. There, on the screen was a fairly well drawn picture of him and Jack making out, the Pooka gently undressing Jack with one paw on the winter spirit's ass.

"What in the-"

"How do they KNOW?!" demanded Jack. "NOBODY knows!" Aster shrugged, at a loss for words. Neither had told about their relationship, wanting to avoid North's shovel talk and Tooth's fangirling. Suddenly Aster's eyes narrowed.

"Wait a tic." He said. "Click on the name thingy. At the bottom."

"You mean the source?"

"Just click it." Soon a bright green page showed up with a nature theme, filled with pictures of Bunny and Jack, as well as gardening tips.

"Knew it." huffed Aster. Jack looked at the name and gasped.

"Mother Nature ships us?!"

"And Tooth." Sighed Aster. "Bloody drongos." Jack looked at the page and slowly let a grin paint it.

"Oh Kangaroo~" cooed Jack. "Up for some good, technologically advanced trolling?"

"I don't follow."

"We can't beat them, so lets join them!" said Jack. "Tooth and Mother Nature obviously got on the band wagon with this, so lets beat them at their own game. You know, for shits and giggles." Bunny slowly processed the insinuation.

"Ya want me to-"

"Draw filthy fan art of us, I post on the interwebs with some escapades turned fan fiction, and we reap the awkward from them with a few well timed allusions." Snickered Jack.

"And if they catch us?" Jack giggled.

"That's the fun part." Chuckled Jack. "Risking getting caught just makes it more exciting." Jack grinned, hoping to sway the Pooka and appeal to his mischievous side. Sighing, Aster cracked his knuckles.

"The ladies won't know what hit em." Chuckled the Pooka, Jack smiling happily as he grabbed his sketch book. Jack shivered as the Pooka gave him a hungry look.

"What?" asked Jack teasingly.

"Pull it off, Frenchie." Purred Aster. "Ya want filthy, I need a good model." Jack snickered and pulled away his top, fingers traveling to his belt buckle.

Sweet MiM this was going o be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

"May the Bi-weekly meeting of the JackRabbit Yaoi Fan Club come to order." Announced Mother Nature, Tooth giggling as she brought out tea and snacks.

"I don't think it's a club with two people." She snickered. The Baby Teeth chattered at her, fluffing out their feathers in annoyance.

"We have a few thousand." Snickered Mother Nature, opening up her ivy green lap top. "Now, how did we all do on our assignments?"

"Baby Tooth and I recruited new shippers!" said Tooth, pulling out a file of print offs from under the coffee table, inside a heavily locked box designed to look like part of the table to the untrained eye. "North nearly caught me printing off the submissions. I have to say, some of these are DAMN hot. And the kink prompts are coming along nicely." Suddenly a portal opened in the sitting room, a thin blond stumbling in.

"Sorry I'm late!" gasped Sophie, now seventeen, holding a case of papers and a box of sugar free cookies and dental gum. "You are NEVER going to believe what I found!" Mother Nature took the big container from the small teen and set them on the table before Sophie charged the front, the Baby Teeth pulling down the screen at her orders.

"What?" asked Tooth, looking worried. "Is it Pitch?!"

"Nope." Said Sophie, logging into Tumblr. The projector screen came alive to the image of her dashboard, of her SECRET account (If Jamie or Jack ever saw this, she'd be dead and turned into an ice sculpture). Like all their accounts, the list was smothered in pictures of the couple, ranging from light and fluffy to hardcore and explicit, dotted with fictions and filled with confessions involving the couple.

"Ooh, a new fan art site?!" wondered Mother Nature. Sophie shook her head and typed in a username in the search engine, then clicked on the corresponding link. Mother Nature, Tooth and half the Baby Teeth had their jaws hanging and eyes wide, the remainder of the fairies swooning and passing out on the floor and furniture. There, on the screen, was a single name and, in their eyes, heaven itself.

"JackRabbitLuver." Said Sophie with a squeal. "Oh my God such strong feels!" The Tooth palace was filled with loud squeals, but no fairy, spirit or girl cared. For, on the screen in front of them, was the best portrait any had ever seen of Jack straddling Bunny's lap, the two pressed close together, heavily making out with Jack's sweat shirt long gone and Bunny's claws at his waistband. Once the commotion died down (and many a blood soaked tissue held to bloody noses), Tooth and Mother Nature flung a barrage of questions at the girl.

"When?!" asked Tooth simply.

"Who is it?"

"Oh MiM the detail!"

"Could almost be a picture! Where did you find them?!" Sophie giggled, scrolling down to reveal a short page of fan art, fictions and funny comments related to the couple. The ID picture was a drawing of Bunny with Jack in his lap, the two snuggling like a married couple.

"I was browsing." She said. "Typed in the tag and THIS! I followed them last night. Whoever they are, Bunny would LOVE to meet them! That art is AMAZING! Almost good enough to be a photo!"

"Speaking of…" began Mother Nature. "How is Operation Picture Perfect coming along?"

"I got the love drug and arrows from Cupid!" sang Tooth, holding up a red vial with a heart shaped label. Sophie pulled up a pile of cheesy teen romance magazines.

"Brought the study material!"

"The blue prints are ready." Declared Mother Nature. Sophie frowned.

"Can we change the title to 'Operation Arrow to the Ass' or 'Operation eliminate the UST'?"

"Who cares what the title is?" said Tooth. "Getting Bunny and Jack together-"

"And videotaping the sweet aftermath." Giggled Mother Nature, grinning maniacally.

"Is our main goal!"

"Just remember to make it HD." Said Sophie, blushing. "And disguise the case. If Jamie found it, DAMN it would be awkward. Think I can convert him into a shipper?"

Meanwhile, Jack and Bunny were staring wide eyed at the screen of Jack's laptop.

"Sophie?!" gasped Jack. "I KNEW there was a reason she always wants me to model for her life drawing projects!"

"My special little ankle biter…" gasped Aster in horror. "Her innocent little eyes! Why MiM?!" Jack gave him a look.

"She's seventeen." Said Jack. "She can read and watch porn if she wants."

"She's reading, watching and writing porn about US." Pointed out Aster.

"Point taken." Said Jack. He turned back to the laptop. "You know, I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" asked Aster.

"How accurate are they?" asked Jack. "Think about it. How much of the stuff they write do we actually do?" Both looked at each other, getting the same idea.

Before either knew what they were doing, their couple name was going through the search engine.

_Okay People! I don't know how much I'll be able to post for a bit. Short on cash for an Art Club trip (150$ to go before April 9__th __, absolute last day. Tourist season won't start for a bit, so I have painfully few hours at work) So, guess who's working her ass off to save enough to go, afford to eat for three days and pick up a few souvenirs from Cirque de Sole (BIG deal. I've wanted to go since I was five years old), Banff and Comic-con? Hopefully I'll be able to make a single update a week, but make no promises! Sayonara for now!_


End file.
